Geo-tagging can include associating various types of geographic information to images captured by photographers (e.g., tourists, passers-by) of, for example, famous landmarks (e.g., buildings, statues, formations in nature), events, etc. Because the geographic information can be useful to, for example, social networking, map-makers, photographers, etc., geo-tagging is a growing trend in digital photography and photo sharing. For example, the geographic information associated with an image of a landmark captured by a photographer can be used to readily identify the location of the landmark. Because the images produced by photographers can include inaccurate geographic information associated by the photographers (or others) with the images, processing the images and associated geographic information for large scale image processing for, for example, links to social media, production of maps with landmarks, as well as three-dimensional (3D) augmented and immersive experiences can be difficult. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.